The Four Missing Years
by TsukiNoKishi
Summary: After Sephiroth's death, Genesis desperately searches for a cure. An insight in the four years Cloud and Zack were held captive and Genesis wereabouts were unknown.


**A/N:** Written for the RedLeather group contest on DeviantArt. This story takes place during the four years Zack and Cloud were held captive and Genesis whereabouts were unknown. I always thought Genesis to be really temperamental and moody and I had a hard time writing him. I hope I got the right feeling though ^^

hr

The Four Missing Years

hr

"You cannot do this!"

"Watch me."

Hollander threw himself against the steel bars, knocking himself on them frantically as the key turned in the lock, keeping him trapped.

"Genesis!" His angry shouts had no impact on the redhead's calm demeanor.

"Shout all you want. It'll make no difference".

He knew that Hollander didn't expect such a turn of events and Genesis could only attribute it to the scientist's non-existent insight. He had allied himself with Hollander hoping that he could cure his deterioration and helping him bring the fall of Shinra.

But so much time had passed and his body had continued degrading steadily and Hollander had no success in finding a cure for him. He was forced to witness the terrible change on his body without being able to do a single thing about it. And he had to stand the scientist's weird glances all the time.

He had seen how Hollander was looking at him the past few weeks. His inability to find a cure had infuriated Genesis and Hollander was aware of that fact. The scientist was far too precious, Genesis decided, thus they wouldn't let him flee, in case that was what he was planning.

_He_ was planning on keeping him there until he could look in a mirror and finally face himself.

"We had a deal!" Hollander screamed as he lifted _Loveless_ from the old table. The old familiar story was the only thing in which he found comfort in now.

"You said…!"

"You said you'd cure me".

"I'm trying, am I not? I found a way! You know I did. Sephiroth can…"

"Well, I DON'T SEE SEPHIROTH ANYWHERE AROUND, DO YOU?" His face was instantly mere inches away from Hollander's, his voice trembling with so much anger that he couldn't even find Hollander's fear amusing. One part in him found it greatly satisfying when the scientist backed away from him, tripping in his haste to get away from him.

"W-well no one better to find him than you", he mumbled trying to hide his shaking.

Genesis tightened his fist in order not to grip Hollander's throat through the bars. It wasn't as if he hadn't attempted to track him down, but Sephiroth was nowhere to be found and Hollander was well aware of that.

"You'll have to find a way", was his only answer.

"There's no other way if Sephiroth's gone!"

"Well, we either have to find him, or… for your shake, pray there's an 'or' ". With that, he turned his back to the trembling scientist and left, far too angry too stay there.

The small library he had set up in their little hide-out was probably the only place that could calm him down now. He set his beloved book aside and slouched in the chair throwing down the scattered papers that immediately covered on the floor.

He had retrieved those files from Shinra manor a few months ago. Shinra manor…

Back then, he knew Sephiroth would be there, no doubt he would lead the investigation team to the reactor and in that he saw the perfect chance.

How wrong had he been.

Sephiroth's cells were exactly what he needed to cure the degradation that was raiding his body and he was convinced that, in his time of need, Sephiroth would most certainly put their past animosities aside and reach out to help him. He recognized the fact that their reunion had been anything but smooth, but… in all honesty, when was it anything different than that?

The fact that Sephiroth had denied him any help and had left him there without a single look had indeed caught him by surprise. He was prepared for his confusion and anger and even sadness over the revelations that would dawn on him but not in a million years did he expect Sephiroth to take out on him!

"_You will rot"._

Sephiroth's last words to him were replaying constantly in his head.

Had he been too harsh on him? No, Sephiroth was not a child; he did not need petting and soothing words. Truth was what he needed.

Wasn't Sephiroth even the least grateful that only he had the courage and honesty to unveil the truth that was kept from him all those years? Didn't he see the potentials that they had if they joined their power? Didn't he understand just how similar they were?

Such ungratefulness to the only person than had the courtesy to tell him the truth? How had he dared? And accusing him of lying too!

If it was something temporary, if Sephiroth was just taken aback by the truth, Genesis would understand. But that was not the case. Sephiroth didn't come back. Not then, nor in the days that followed.

Genesis had searched through the reactor in his pursuit, but came up with nothing. Only three days later did he spot him in the Manor's basement going through files and documents, no doubt similar to those that Hollander had presented to him. So he decided not to disturb him, when he was convinced of the truth, he would come back to him.

It was, in the end, the least Sephiroth could do for him.

All his life he had lived in his shadow, never being able to break away of it, although _he_ was the first. Everything that should have been his, Sephiroth had taken it away and made it his own. His career, his fame, he took it all. He was always second.

Even then though, Sephiroth all but ignored him.

It had been more than a week that Genesis was waiting for Sephiroth in the mansion and he was thinking that the General would never come out when he saw Sephiroth's dark form ascend the stairs, his pace slow and his head hanging, all that silver hair dangling around his face hiding it.

Genesis was standing by the door and when Sephiroth moved towards him, his hopes renewed. A second later, he was caught by surprise yet again, as Sephiroth didn't even acknowledged him standing there and just walked right past him and out of the building.

There was something odd about him.

That gleam in his eyes, the way his hands twitched around Masamune…

He was not one for pessimism, but suddenly Genesis was not so sure of what would come. He stood there for a while looking at Sephiroth's retreating figure, wondering if should chase after him, demand what should have been offered to him. Sephiroth had stolen his life and now he didn't even had the courtesy to save it!

He decided he would not, not just yet.

With a exasperate toss of his once bright colored hair he turned on his heel and headed back in the mansion, where he would wait for Sephiroth's return and… he could perhaps find more than he expected in the meantime.

The documents that Hollander had presented to him were the ones that he had access to, but there were others, written from different Shinra scientists relating to the progress of the Jenova project that Hollander could not retrieve. Hojo was one of them and Hollander had mentioned another name that had slipped from his mind. More information could probably mean more chances of finding a cure and even though he had no access to creepy Hojo's files, the manor's basement was packed of early files and documents. Perhaps there laid more answers.

It did not take long for the screams to reach his ears. He saw the bright light of the flames reflecting on the glass surface of the windows and dance across the book covered walls of the library before he could understand what was happening.

He felt pain surging through his body as he stood and cursed his damn degradation once again, ignoring it as he walked closer to the small windows, high, close to the ceiling. For a moment the sight before him was perplexing him too much to understand what he was seeing, but then, as his eyes traveled across the sight, he truly took in the real extent of it all.

The night had been turned to day as the flames devoured the city before him, Nibelheim completely surrendered to them. He stood there frozen, not sure what his brain was telling him to do and watched as the fire surged through the city like it was alive and turned to ruins anything that stood in its way.

Genesis realized numbed that he could no longer stay there, and, feeling his limps able to move again, he turned abruptly, gathering all the scattered papers in his arm before he threw a wobbly chair against the small window. The surface shattered to pieces he made his way out, the precious papers held tightly against his body.

As he climbed higher into the night sky, the sight under him grew more and more horrific. The screams could even reach him where he was and he tried to find an explanation for what had happened. Had the reactor break down? Or was it…?

His questions were soon answered, but in a way he had never expected.

Sephiroth…

Confused and shocked, he flew away from him, his mind in a haze.

It had already been six months since that day and he had no sign of Sephiroth's return.

Shinra of course had immediately taken action and released a brief statement that announced with great grief the death of the Great General and his team in the terrible explosion that turned Nibelheim into ashes.

But Genesis knew better than that. He had seen Sephiroth burning Nibelheim to the ground with his own eyes, and believing that press announcement concerning Sephiroth's fate was nothing less than degrading for his intelligence.

Sephiroth was not dead, and wherever he was, Genesis _had_ to find him. Before it was too late.

hr

"You are insane!" Hollander's exclamation did not affect him at all as he stood there, his eyes piercing the scared scientist.

"I think we have gone through this conversation before, have we not?" It was his only answer.

He already had agreed to release Hollander from the cell, but he had the slight impression that the scientist was not happy with his current predicament, chained as he was in the wooden chair.

"My time is running out. _You_ are my last chance".

"M-me? What d-" Hollander's eyes seemed ready to bulge out of their sockets as he watched him pace in front of him.

"It was you, wasn't it, who suggested to test my clones, as it would be easier to track down the cause of my degradation in a less tainted body?"

"And what does that have anything to do with me? We can find another specimen!"

"But my clones were far too affected too", Genesis continued as if Hollander had not made a sound. "We need someone pure. Someone who wouldn't be completely transformed. Transferring just some of my genes sounded like a good idea, but you hesitated".

"You know well that the subject will most probably die if the transformation does not complete!"

"Ah, probably. That's the key word."

"I will not risk my life!" Hollander fought against the chains but to not avail. He attempted one more tug but the feel of Genesis cold blade on his neck was more than enough to hold him still.

"I risked _my_ life for _you!_", Genesis hissed as he pressed his sword harder against him making a thin trail of blood appear underneath it. "I _will_ kill you. If I die, I won't go alone, so choose the way you'll die".

There was a final tone in his words and he was sure Hollander would hear too. His slight trembling showed that he did.

"You will do it. You'll take my cells and you better not mess up this time".

"I am your only chance. If am gone, you'll have nothing". Hollander seemed very satisfied with his logic but Genesis was not done yet.

"If this does not work, I'll kill you none the less".

br

"Genesis!" Hollander's loud yells reached him in his library and he closed the book he was currently reading and looked at the panting man. He was griping the door's frame and he was trying to catch his breath before he announced what he wanted. The deterioration was catching up with him too, if he judged from white parts of his once brown hair.

"What Hollander?"

"We're saved!"

"Hollander, I'm in no mood. Speak up."

"Remember the clones I sent out to look for Sephiroth?"

Genesis was immediately on his feet, the book completely forgotten now.

"They found him". The hope in his voice made it sound more like a statement and less like a question.

"No."

Genesis felt his body bump against his chair once more. His was too tired for this. "Then what, Hollander?"

"They found someone else".

br

During all the years he knew Hollander, he never expected to feel so grateful to the man. The information that his clones came back with were more than he ever expected. In the end, there was still hope.

He wasn't really surprised that Hojo continued to perform experiments on human specimens but _those_ experiments… He even liked creepy Hojo now.

After Hollander had announced the news to him, he had immediately set off to where Hojo lived.

It was no challenge for him to reach the lab undetected and of course he was no fool to go there with no safety measures.

He stood above the floor where he knew Hojo's lab was located and waited. Minutes seemed to pass excruciatingly slow as he remained hidden in the shadows waiting for the signal that the road ahead of him was clear. A strong blast shook the building at that moment and he counted to twenty before curled his fist and opened it to release a Fire, his way to the lab now open.

The spell had created a hole in the center of the floor, the machines and beds in the lab now visible. The first blast had sent everyone outside in amok and Genesis jumped down unnoticed, the height not nearly enough to cause him any damage.

He rose carefully, taking in his surroundings, making sure there had been no one left behind to witness his little visit. He spotted two cameras at far corners of the room, but he already knew about them and had made sure to land out of their reach. Two more little Fires and the devices were out of service for good.

Having cleared the field completely, he moved closer to the center of the room, his eyes locked on the two forms that were floating in the mako-filled tubs with no signs of life.

The first one was apparently Strife, whom he knew only from pictures. He didn't even remember seeing him in Nibelheim the day he visited the reactor.

The blond seemed far worse than the others, barely holding on in there, judging from the looks of it. His vitals were only confirming that too.

The other was no other than Fair. His face was hidden by his hair, but his black spikes were far too recognizable even drenched and lifeless as they were now in the green liquid.

Watching him, he felt a weird feeling steering inside him and he tried to shake it off, with no success though. The kid reminded him of Angeal way too much. Not that he could ever compare to his beloved friend, but Angeal cared so much about him, it was hard not to let the memories return to him in Zack's presence.

Angeal…

It was true he missed him. More than that, Angeal was his person, knowing he was no longer around made his chest ache no matter how long it had been.

He was mad with himself every time he felt this way. There was nothing that could be done now and losing himself in the past offered him nothing. Sadness would lead him nowhere.

With an abrupt shake of his head, he made his way towards the tube that held the younger infantry man and looked at him, never really breaking eye contact with Angeal's puppy. His long wing brushed against the cold tube as he walked past it, sending a shiver through his body, but he ignored it and stood in front of the blond boy trying to see what was so special about him.

He had expected a physical change, he realized, but apparently appearances fooled. That unconscious, skinny body held in it the only true Sephiroth cells left, a pure vassal that would offer him true healing and take his deterioration away at last. He was so close, so, so close to what he needed and he couldn't even touch it!

He thought about taking the boy with him that moment, before the others returned, but the risk was too big to take. Would the boy survive if he took him out of his tube? Could he keep him alive before they were found?

His eyes darted again to Zack, so peaceful and still, you could think he was asleep. Well, if it wasn't for the fact he was floating in a huge, mako-filled tube that is. Zack _could_ keep him alive. He knew enough of the man to believe that Fair would protect him and most certainly keep him away from Shinra for as long it was needed.

He looked at Zack's vitals one more time and he was certain; Zack was in much better shape than the boy. Perhaps he could do most of the work for him and keep Shinra's dogs away from him. Also, if Zack survived this, maybe there was a chance for the other one too.

So it was Zack first then.

He was not very familiar with the systems used, but he managed to find a way to drain the tube that held Fair imprisoned. Hopefully that was the only thing needed for Zack to wake up, but trying more did no harm.

Almost childishly, he tapped his fingers against the glass trying to gauge a response, not really expecting anything. The gurgling sound of the mako leaving the tube slowly though made him try again, again with no response.

The liquid was moving far too slow for his liking, he noticed as he took a few steps backwards.

A few minutes later the mako level had reached the top of Zack's dark spikes and his sedated form seemed to be in discomfort, still though not showing any signs of responding.

"Weak little thing". He felt his fingers curling involuntarily and tried to get rid of the tickling that run through them, as a new Fire would only bring attention to him. But he was so pissed off that he could barely constrain himself.

Fair was his only hope. Huh, quite sad when he thought about it. The puppy had only made a successful mess of himself. Not only was he unable of keeping Angeal alive, but he also let himself be defeated by Sephiroth – okay, that he could understand- and on top of it, he was imprisoned by Shinra's craziest scientist! And he thought he set an example to other SOLDIERs?

"Hmm. You call yourself a SOLDIER? You tarnish the SOLDIER name". With that, he turned away from them knowing very well that it would only take a few minutes for Fair to regain his consciousness.

He would not spend any more time there, it had already begun. His large wing stretched at his side, a single flap of his wings was enough to send him to the sky.

Now, all that was left to do was waiting. His salvation would soon be his own.

hr

I'll give you a cookie if you let me know what you think *ω*

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW^^


End file.
